


RWBYY (Volume 1)

by notafreelancer1



Series: RWBYY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafreelancer1/pseuds/notafreelancer1
Summary: My family's eccentric. Ruby's a weapon otaku, Yang's a pretend slut who'll kick you in the balls for messing with her hair, and Ol' Birdie is Sir Drinks-a-Lot. What does that make me? An asshole, that's what. I'm Yin Xiao Long, the asshole you turn to for all the things. This is how my team and I kicked ass while living at Beacon. This... is my story. (Contains mature language and themes.)
Series: RWBYY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195460
Kudos: 1





	RWBYY (Volume 1)

**A/N: I posted this fanfic on Fanfiction.Net already. Guess I'll upload it here as well. :)**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OCs. RWBY is the sole property of Rooster Teeth, and all references, memes, and other shit used belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Defying Expectations with a White Tongue**

* * *

If there was one thing that I would kiss the Brother Gods' boots for, it was my sister.

Ruby Rose was a badass fighter, a cute girl, and overall, one of the best friends anybody could have if they looked past her awkward shell. But I don't care. We knew each other (obviously, since they were brother and sister), and we had each other's backs.

Or at least, I thought I knew her.

Because when she came home from school, she immediately blurted out that she was heading to _the_ fucking Beacon Academy! Beacon! No matter how flustered she felt, one side of me _screamed_ that he was unworthy to be related to her.

And I'm pretty sure I made my point, thanks to the trillion times I told her.

"Stop it, Yin," Ruby was saying as her pale face flushed red with embarrassment. "It's not really a big deal."

"Not a- !" I cut myself. "You're saying that attending one of the most prestigious Huntsman Academies in the _world_ before graduating from Signal is not a big deal?! Like I've said... I am not worthy." I bowed my head like in those samurai movies. The Last Samurai? Gotta love that one.

"Alright, Yin, I think she got the message." Yang was also ecstatic to hear that her baby sister was heading to Beacon with her. However, she wasn't making as much of a big deal as I was, with Ruby's clearly embarrassed state explaining how she felt.

"Look, I get it," I grinned at her, "but aren't you happy? You're going with Yang, and you'll be a Huntress sooner than you think!"

"Yeah..." Ruby smiled back at us. However, her eyes were slightly downcast. Both of us noticed, but she spoke before he got the chance.

"It's just... what about you?" she asked me, upset at something. "You didn't get an invitation, so what happens now?"

"Eh, I'll keep studying at Signal," I gave her a reassuring grin. "You got in for a reason, and I'm out for another. We make the best of what we have. It's what we do."

In truth, I wasn't happy about it either. All of us were thick as thieves since the beginning, and now we were going to be separated for the first time in our lives. It was surreal. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without Ruby's compassion, eagerness, and consciousness for him to chitchat with. I'd also miss Yang's boisterous personality that clashed with my own, her honesty, and her wild side that usually got us into trouble.

A moment passed as we contemplated.

...

...

...

...

...

"Wanna watch some Pirates of Remnant?"

And just like that, the tension disappeared.

"Yeah!" Yang grinned. "I'm all in for it!"

"I'll go get the food and drink!" Ruby piped up excitedly. Immediately, I gave my trademark devious grin.

"Alas, my children," I quoted in the main character's accent. In my hands, I held a jar of homemade choco-chip cookies, microwaved popcorn, and soda. "This shall be the day that you have almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!" I whooped as I dashed across the house, with my sisters chasing me, Ruby protesting and Yang cursing, eager to wolf down their snacks.

This was my family. And on that day, I swore on my conscience that I would protect them from anybody who tried to harm them.

I'd rip and tear apart the bastards who dared to try.

* * *

**Three days later... at the Rose-Xiao Long home | 8:23 PM**

* * *

You know, I had a friend who considered his father to have a black tongue. Basically, that just means that whatever he says will happen _will_ definitely happen. If the guy says there's a storm coming on the next day, there's a storm coming on the next day. What would you call the opposite to that, though? A white tongue? Because I definitely have one. One moment, I'm watching a movie and gossiping after saying I'll keep studying at Signal. Three days later, Professor Ozpin comes knocking on our door.

... Lucky me. Or unlucky me. Really depends on the situation.

Dad was opening the door after his brain got out of temporary shock. Ozpin went inside the house and found us playing Injustice. Ruby was just watching me kicking Yang's ass all the way to downtown Vale. When I heard the door shut, I turned off the console and turned to look at him.

"Mr. Xiao Long... you have silver eyes like your sister," he pointed out.

"And you're a creepy old man with a pedo fetish," I jabbed back. "Your point?" Yang and Dad spat out their drinks and looked at me funny. Not my fault he looks like the type. Ruby only turned her head, unable to comprehend a single word of the shit I was spouting.

"Popcorn?" I handed him a tub of popcorn, but he shook his head while smiling, saying thanks but no thanks. Oh, well. I'll have this buttery goodness all to myself. He took a seat in front of me on a couch, and he drank some coffee in that mug he carries with him all the time. Seriously, do we have a cargoship in the house? If so, I'd like to book a first-class cruise ship to some proverbial land away from the proverbial sea.

"Mr. Xiao Long-" he started before I cut him off.

"Just call me Yin. If I'm lying on a couch being an asshole, then, by all means, do the same." Ol' Wizard of Oz just chuckled. I have that effect on senile men.

"Yin," he continued. "A few days ago, I interviewed Miss Rose, your sister, and I offered her a chance to study at Beacon. Now I would like to make you the same offer."

And I spat out my popcorn. Gods damnit.

Obviously, Ruby was squealing in delight, yelling "Yes, yes, yes!" over and over again while hugging my guts out. Yang was laughing in delight and cheering out loud, also wrapping me in a hug. Dad was just watching the action from the sidelines, smiling. And Ozpin was chuckling (again!) at our sibling episode, the devious motherfucker. After a few seconds, they noticed and let go (finally!), and I had to heave like an elephant during its horizontal hula just to get my air back.

"Of course, the choice is yours," he went on. "If you wish to keep studying at Signal, you certainly have the choice. But know that you will be attending my academy, no matter what choice you make. I can guarantee that." "Adding sugar onto the cake," the opposite of "adding salt to the wound." Makes it a lot better, per se. But I already knew what choice I'd make.

"Fucking get on with it already. Where are the transfer papers?"

* * *

**The next day | 2:54 PM**

* * *

I definitely have a white tongue.

I mean, I had to rub my eyes, pinch my arm, and check for any changes like yellow eyes or an inverted dick. But nope. It was not a dream. It was not a hallucination. I was definitely standing in the cabin of a giant airship being shipped off to Beacon as Yang crushed Ruby and me in a bear hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" she was saying. "This is the best day ever!"

"Yes, I get it but can you please release us before you choke us into oblivion?" said I. Upon that, she let us loose. I swear, I lose a year of my life for each bear hug Ruby and Yang give me. But I'm sure the same can be said for the other two as well.

"But I'm so proud of you!" she continued. I really had to ask myself if this was how Ruby felt when I was guzzling her with compliments.

"Really sis," Ruby tried to stop the compliments. "It was nothing."

"What do you mean?" she asked... I believe the term is "incredulously." "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Honestly, who the fuck even says that these days? Either way, Ruby said that she didn't want to be the "bee's knees" and that she just wanted to be a girl with "normal knees." Somebody should bop her on the head tell her that you're going to be the "bee's knees" until you retire as a Huntress.

Gods damnit! I used those bitchin' words!

"What's with you?" Yang asked, concerned for our sister. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited," she tried to answer. "I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang and I went over and gave her a one-armed hug on both sides.

"You're special, Rubes," I bluntly stated. "Whether you like it or not, you're here ahead of everybody else back at Signal because you've got potential." She was still downcast, so I decided to cheer her up with something. "And let me say... nobody messes with a member of the Rose-Xiao Long family." I ruffled Ruby's head while holding her in a headlock. It worked. She was laughing and smiling, yelling at me to get off of her, and Yang was tickling her neck as well using her hand that was hugging her. A few onlookers smiled as they watched our family action.

Some VNN broadcast came up about Roman Torchwick, the douchebag our little reaper handled like a bitch yesterday, and the White Fang. We paid attention, but then the broadcast switched to a hologram of a blond woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she spoke.

"Who's that?" And Yang had to ask an obvious question that would be answered two seconds later.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." There it was.

"Ha!" I remarked. "Good _bitch_ would be more like it. She'll be giving the wrong impression in that outfit of hers when we all arrive. Looks like a cheap, slutty dominatrix in a nightclub on a Friday night, if you ask me." A few strangers gawked at me silly, but I didn't care.

"Yin!" Yang yelled at me as she covered Ruby's ears.

"And I swear, I think she's influencing dirty minds like yours! I mean, look at you and your fashion sense!" Said gawking strangers were now howling at Yang with laughter, her face turning crimson thanks to embarrassment and a small dose of childish anger. Good _bitch_ (I'm calling her that now) went on with her message.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Instantly, Ruby peered through the glass window at the tall tower that was Signal Academy, where our Dad and the Ol' Birdie are still teaching. As an old friend told me, live your childhood to the best of your ability. If you're inching towards death, at least do so with a smile on your face, when you look back on it.

And then we saw a guy who was vomiting all over the ship. Gods damnit.

Just for the lulz, I decided to grab a hold of his head and kick him in the booty. He flew through the ship, free like a bird until he ended up in a trash can, puking all the while.

"And that's for vomiting on my sister's shoes!" I yelled at him as other people looked at me funny. Yeah, I'm eccentric.

Where was I, though? Oh yeah. Yang had puke on her shoe.

"Oh, Yang, gross!" Ruby suddenly screeched. "You have puke on your shoe!"

Yeah. I already said that.

And at that moment, they were squawking around like birds trying to get it off. I had had better grab the fire hose before they did something stupid, like launching it at somebody else's face. Or maybe vomiting at the sight of vomit.

But then again, that's just my family.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Cue the intro!**

* * *

Yin sits on his chair at the front desk of his empty store, Where to Get Stuff, a dim light turned on as night approaches. He presses a button on his Scroll and a song begins to play over his speakers.

**[Play _Ready or Not_ by WAR*HALL]**

_"Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

He bobs his head to the intro song, waving his head left to right.

_"You thought nothing could surprise you  
_ _You thought you'd seen everything"_

Flash to the backs of Ruby and Yang standing in front of the airship that would take them to Beacon. Cut to their faces as they stare up at the ship in awe and shock.

_"But you never saw me coming"  
_

Flash to Blake reading a brown book on the rock in the Forever Fall forest (found in the Black Trailer) at sunset. The wind gently lifts the leaves and her hair in the background. A faint flash of the White Fang logo appears as the camera pans over her book.

_"All eyes on me"_

Flash to a back view of Weiss in her family home at Atlas, staring at the moon outside her room's window. Several bags of luggage are packed behind her, with the Schnee glyph imprinted on their sides.

_"Ready or not  
_ _I'm making waves"_

Cut to a front view, panning away from Jaune staring at the Beacon Huntsman statue at noon, one hand on his sword and the other on his shield.

_"Ready or not  
_ _You can't escape"  
_

Cut to Pyrrha preparing in her battle stance at night in the Beacon sparring arena, only the moonlight shining through the windows, ready to shadow spar against an imaginary opponent.

_"Ready or not  
_ _I'm on my way"_ _  
_

Cut to a close-up of Nora sparring against Ren in the Emerald Forest in the morning. Ren blocks Magnhild with his left StormFlower while he prepares to sweep-kick her.

_"You can't stop  
_ _What I got"_

Cut back to a slightly close-up view of Yin's trademark wild grin at his store as Yin loads two shells into a two-barrelled shotgun. He closes the shotgun.

_"Ready or not  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"  
_

Cut to Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch staring down at the courtyard from Ozpin's office at night. Ozpin drinks his coffee, while Glynda checks her scroll.

_"Ready or not  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh"_

On Glynda's scroll, she selects certain profiles, and the Scroll shows portraits of Teams RWBYY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Yin) and JNPR on a holographic screen.

_"Here I come  
_ _So you better get ready  
_ _Get ready"_

Cut to Roman Torchwick staring at the marked map shown in Ep. 8, Player and Pieces, while White Fang members load Dust into cases by hand. He slowly turns to find a silhouette of a woman with burning, amber eyes, long, wavy hair, and lit-up clothing, staring at him from a higher platform.

_"Something big is about to go down"_

Two other silhouettes slowly step next to the woman, one female with red eyes and a bowl cut, and one male with black eyes and unruly hair.

_"Ready or not  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Ready or not  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

Slowly flash and abruptly cut to Ruby and Glynda's encounter with Cinder and Roman, then quickly cut to Ruby decapitating the Nevermore, Jaune's fight against the Ursa in the Forever Fall forest, Blake slashing Torchwick as he blocks each attack with his cane, and Penny shooting down the Bullheads. Finally, cut to a final fight: a sparring match between the three Rose Xiao-Long siblings at their home's backyard in Patch. Ruby jumps from above to strike with Crescent Rose and unleashes a battle cry, Yang prepares to throw a left hook, smirking, and Yin holds up his chainsaw to intercept the two attacks, wildly grinning. Time slows down as they approach a center-point of attack.

_"Ready or not"_

Flash to the title card: the original RWBY trademark, with a second Y carved by sword slashes after the ending Y.

* * *

**A/N:** **And that's that! Chapter 1 is done! No fight scenes yet, but I'll eventually move on to a few.** **I'm still looking for help, though. The offer's still up, for anyone who wants to try. You can find it at the very bottom of my profile page. (And no, this is not some lame excuse for you guys to check the profile page and give me all the viewz.)**

**On a side note, I like writing Yin. I always love the "Asshole for Family and Friends" character trope because it's just fun to imagine these people messing with their friends and family. In a lot of ways, he's like me, but in others? Hell no! XD**

**Please do leave a review. Flames and constructive criticism are accepted. If you feel the need to take your anger out on me for doing something stupid in your eyes, you can certainly write a flame, but I may not respond because I have other things to do in life.**

**Until next time, goodbye!**

**EDIT: Do not expect me to write anything for today (Mar. 4th, 2021) or possibly tomorrow. Not a single word. Nada. Zilch. No questions asked.**


End file.
